


Fairy

by silver_linings



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9584816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_linings/pseuds/silver_linings
Summary: In which Viktor is immortal, and Yuuri -- well he was not sure what Yuuri was.Immortality brought about loneliness for Viktor, but Yuuri came and changed all of that.





	1. Winter Fairy???

1384  
“Vitya, be careful!” A fifteen-year-old Viktor’s mother shouted from the kitchen of the little hut they stayed in. It wasn’t much, but Viktor loved his house. The backyard led to a forest, and when he was not more than four years old, he discovered a lake a few hundred metres into the forest. 

Even though his family was by no means rich or well-off, Viktor was given a pair of skates for his fifth birthday, after his parents discovered him skating on his bare feet despite the cold.

“Yes Ma,” Viktor was going to the lake again. It was colder that day than any other days, and Viktor was not going to pass up that opportunity to skate. The ice on the lake would be frozen thick and Viktor would not have to worry about it cracking under pressure.

He quickly put on his coat, laced up his boots and ran to the forest, skates in hand, while the sky is still bright. Winter had came and the night approaches way earlier than it should. Excited footsteps made its way into the heart of the forest.

Viktor effortlessly flung himself off the ground, spinning in the air before gracefully landing on one leg, a few metres from where he took off. He did this a few more times, incorporating jumps in between dance moves. 

Figure skating was not common for men or for anyone at all, but Viktor did manage to find a few books on it in the school library.

Skating helped him escape from his life and brought him peace.

“Oh, hi! Who are you?” A man ran across the lake from the other side. It was a miracle the man did not slip and fall.

The ice beneath Viktor suddenly broke, and Viktor fell through. It was strange, the ice had not broken once, even when Viktor was practicing on thinner ice.  
He struggled to stay afloat, but with his thick winter clothes quickly absorbing the cold water, which was starting to numb his muscles, he could feel himself succumbing to the ice cold water.

He stopped struggling and prayed for someone to save him.

“Please...please…” He suddenly felt a force lift him up from the ice and set him on the forest ground beside the lake.

“Am I...dead?” Viktor asked, pinching himself. He decided that if he were dead, he would not feel any pain. But the sting on his arm proved otherwise.

“You are neither dead nor alive, until you choose,” a voice echoed all around him. It was deep, strong and sounded powerful.

“Who are...you...and what do...you mean?” Viktor stuttered, shivering from the cold.

The voice explained, “You weren’t meant to be on the ice today. That man,” Viktor looked at the man lying down across him, dressed in black from head to toe, his face hidden behind a scarf, “killed the daughter of the almighty. This was his punishment. But you, you weren’t meant to be here, so you get a choice. Do you want to live?”

Viktor understood that this voice belonged to the almighty, whose daughter had been killed by the men. And the almighty’s daughter lived a lake away from him. Viktor’s head spun. “Yes,” he whispered, suddenly tired and short of breath.

“I would grant you life, but I can’t meddle that much in a human’s life. There are some conditions,” the voice echoed again. 

Viktor’s ears were hurting. “What are the conditions?”

“You’ll age only a year after fifty human years. You’ll live far longer than any human. For that, you’re a god. You’ll become a winter fairy.”

Viktor agreed. He could not leave his mother behind, and his father. They worked so hard to raise him, the least he could do was stay alive.

“You’ll make a great figure skater,” the voice chuckled , then the forest was silent again. The man dressed in black disappeared along with the voice.

Viktor stumbled to get up. He felt surprisingly good for someone who drowned and got brought back to life. He was sure the almighty restored his strength but it could also be explained by his being of a winter fairy.

He changed back into his boots and went back home. He suddenly felt a lot older, and a lot less fifteen.

“Ma, I’m back,” Viktor said as he entered his house.

“Vitya,” his mother walked out of the kitchen to greet him. She suddenly moved in front of him and petted his shirt, “Vitya why are your clothes wet? Get changed and I’ll heat up some soup for lunch.” 

“Yes Ma,” Viktor had not realised his clothes were wet. Immunity to the cold… was this what it would be like to be winter fairy, Viktor wondered, or was the almighty just joking. Would he really only age after fifty years? 

Viktor retreated to his room. He looked at the little markings on his wall. They were crystal clear and no longer blurred. His eyesight had definitely improved. 

Overwhelmed, he leaned against the door of his room and slid down, landing on his back. 

He stuck out his hand in front of his face and observed it. What else could he do? With a little flick of his hand, snowflakes formed around him. Impressed, he conjured more and made them vanish when his mother called him for lunch.

If what the almighty said was true, he would have another three thousand years to live, at the least. 

He tried to keep his mind blank, and tried not to think of it. His mother could read him well, and he would like to avoid worrying her.

He would continue skating for now, since it helps him escape, and brings him peace.


	2. Needed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is Yuuri?

2012  
Yuuri had lived for twenty-three years, yet in this twenty-three years of his life, he had never felt this anxious. He hadn’t even felt this anxious falling off a roller coaster just a month prior. 

In a week, Yuuri would be heading off to Russia to compete with the best skaters in the world, not to mention, Viktor Nikiforov, the best of the best, and also Yuuri’s idol since he was a child. Even at the age of twenty-seven, Viktor still looked as young and beautiful as Yuuri had first seen thirteen years ago.

Anxiety was laced in his every step, and sat in his stomach uncomfortably. It bit at his heart and clawed at his lungs on his flight to Russia. His breaths were shallow, even when he slept. 

Warmups were not any better for Yuuri, who flubbed every quad, causing his anxiety to intensify and his self-confidence to plummet.

Anxiety shone through his short skate, as can be seen from he only landed a single quad, the quad toe-loop in his program. Ballet was his strong suit, and it showed during his step sequence. Steps of elegance and glides of grace. He looked like he really belonged on the ice 

But it was not good enough. Yuuri ended short skate in last place, with 71.38, even lower than what he scored in the Cup of China.  
Yuuri left the stadium crying. He wished that his dog, Vicchan was with him, but was consumed by more grief and guilt when he remembered that Vicchan passed away. And he was not there for the poodle, when the poodle was always there for him.

He ran back into his hotel room, and collapsed on the bed, crying himself to sleep. He knew that he would not feel well at all the next day, but he did not care. It would not make a difference anyway, he was already last. He had already lost.

He dreamt of being sucked into a bottomless pit, overwhelmed by guilt, as all around him were pictures of Vicchan. 

Yuuri was right, he could not concentrate the next day. He skipped breakfast as well as lunch, sure that his stomach would not be able to contain all the food. Each failed jump during his warmup hurt his body more than it should.

“Sumimasan!” Yuuri said, in Japanese, as per his native language and his habit.

“It’s okay,” the person whom Yuuri had bumped into said, and Yuuri walked away without looking up.

He didn’t want to look up, afraid that he could vomit at any moment, so he stared at his skates as he made his way to the rink for his free skate. Maybe he would retire after this competition…

When the music started, Yuuri’s anxiety spiked, and he nearly tripped over himself. Catching himself in time, he went for a quadruple salchow. It turned into a triple. Blaming himself for his carelessness, he did a triple axel, but over-rotated. With every fall, Yuuri found it harder to get up.

It was not because he was tired. He was reluctant, and suddenly wished to be off the ice. This was not how he wished to meet his idol. This was not…  
The music stopped just as Yuuri struck his final pose.

As soon as he could, Yuuri dashed out of the kiss-and-cry. He scored an all time low of 161.21. He left before the award ceremony. Not that it mattered, since he finished in the last place. He felt a pair of eyes on him, watching him as he left through the competitors door. 

Unsure of what to do with a depressed Yuuri, Celestino dragged him to the banquet, thinking that spending some time socialising with the other competitors would help to cheer up Yuuri.

He was not sorely mistaken, seeing that Yuuri got drunk off his ass, and was even dancing along with the others. What did confuse Celestino (as well as the other coaches) was the presence of a stripper pole in the middle of the ballroom.

As fast as it came, the competition ended, and it was time for the competitors to go back to their home countries, whether it was to nationwide recognition or hidden dejection. 

“Yuri,” Yuuri heard his name and snapped his head up so fast that his neck cracked, only to look back down, almost in tears, when he realised that Viktor Nikiforov was talking to the Russian Yuri.

He looked at Viktor, thinking of what could have been… meeting his childhood idol after winning a medal in the grand prix for the first time… Talking about life as they exchange phone numbers… 

“Commemorative photo?” Yuuri saw on Viktor’s face the same smile he gives all his fans. “Sure.”

Yuuri could not bear with the fact that Viktor did not recognise him as a competitor. He felt homesick. He missed his parents, his sister, his friends, his… Vicchan. He thought that meeting Viktor would help close the wounds in his heart, but he was wrong. Especially not when Viktor did not even recognise him.


End file.
